Unexpected
by rhiwe
Summary: Maxie/Johnny. Oneshot. Maxie helps Johnny since Lulu is stuck in the mental hospital. No real point minus their amazing chemistry.


Maxie Jones shivered as the cool October breeze blew off the water

Maxie Jones shivered as the cool October breeze blew off the water. She leaned against the railing on the docks of the pier, and watched the sun set. Her light jacket was pulled tightly against her body, in an attempt to make the fashionable garment more effective. She tried to keep out the thoughts that were invading her mind, but she couldn't.

She had hated Lulu for years it seemed like. Really, it was only because they were so much alike. But for some reason, Lulu got away with everything, while Maxie was the cold-hearted, loud-mouthed bitch of Port Charles. _All that doesn't matter now, _Maxie thought, _Lulu is gone, and so our competition is over. _

Lulu Spencer wasn't dead…oh no, her leaving was more dramatic than that. She was locked up somewhere in Shadybrook, her mind completely shot, from killing her former lover Logan Hayes. A small part of Maxie felt guilty about Logan and Lulu. _After all, if I wouldn't have slept with Logan, maybe he and Lulu would have been the great love he claimed they would have been._

Maxie felt a tear slide down her face, because deep down inside, in the part of her she liked to keep buried, she felt terrible about what happened to Lulu. Lulu's poor mind just gave out. And here Maxie was, like always, still alive and well, despite everything. She straightened, and wiped the tear from her face. Maxie hated to think that a tear would ruin her makeup, and in her profession, appearance was everything.

"Maxie."

She turned, a small smile changing her face from upset to her usual mask of confidence in mere seconds. "Hey Johnny."

Johnny Zacchara stepped down the remaining two steps and leaned against the railing that Maxie had just stepped back from. The stress he was dealing with was evident in his face. _Damn he's still hot though, _Maxie thought as she stepped a little closer to him, close enough to feel the heat off of his body.

Johnny smiled at Maxie, or at least attempted to. He was so busy dealing with Lulu that he hardly had time to focus on caring for himself. He was so…_damn tired. _Johnny thought he loved Lulu, but he hadn't planned on picking up the pieces of her fragmented mind.

"You look cold, Maxie. Maybe you should wear something a bit warmer than that excuse for a jacket."

Maxie grinned, knowing that Johnny was teasing her in order to avoid the subject of Lulu. "Well, Johnny, if I didn't wear this jacket, which is incredibly fashionable, by the way, it would be awfully hard to attract men such as yourself, who normally take pity on me, and find some way to warm me up." Maxie said this, fully aware of what she was conveying in her words.

Johnny considered her for a moment, and then did something he had been thinking about for months. He stood, and pulled her warm body against his, and kissed her. She leaned into him, her body's softness perfectly matching his hard muscles. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he deepened the kiss, loosing himself in the sensations.

She broke the kiss, pulling back slightly, and he waited for her reaction, their bodies still pressed together, their breaths mingling in the brisk air.

"Well Johnny, that was unexpected…and nice."

He smirked. "Glad you approve." He leaned in again, intent on capturing that sweet little mouth of hers, but she danced out of his grasp.

He looked at her, surprised at her reaction. "Sorry…I didn't mean to…" he started to say but she interrupted.

"Come on, Johnny. You and I both know a couple of kisses, no matter how hot they were, are not going to be enough to satisfy. How about we go somewhere where we can…satisfy those needs fully."

Johnny simply grabbed her hand, and they walked quickly towards his apartment. They didn't speak, even during the elevator ride up to his floor. Johnny unlocked and opened the door, and pulled a laughing Maxie back into his arms.

They kissed fervently, removing clothes, hardly breaking contact. Johnny unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor in a soft pile of silk, and slowly let his gaze travel up her body. She left her heels on, which he found incredibly sexy. She was wearing black lace lingerie, exactly as he would have expected. She placed her hands on her hips and said, "Like what you see?"

Johnny only grinned and kissed her again, her fingers working the buttons of his shirt loose, and pushing it down his arms. Her hands splayed on his hard, muscled chest as his rested in the small curve of her back. She could feel his erection, straining through his jeans, and rubbed against it.

He groaned and kissed his way down her neck, and onto her collarbone. Maxie shuddered; that had always been a sensitive spot for her. She unbuttoned his pants and he kicked them off. His erection was evident in the boxer briefs he wore, and she stroked it through the fabric.

Johnny unhooked her bra, tossing the lacy garment somewhere with the rest of their clothes and brought his mouth to her breasts. She gasped and practically purred when he took one rosy nipple in his mouth, and then the other. His hands…_this man has skills, _she thought, as his hands removed her lacy black thong, and he cupped her, eliciting another gasp of pleasure from Maxie.

Johnny stopped for a moment, and retrieved a condom from his wallet, and walked back to the couch, where Maxie waited, beautiful and simply screaming sex appeal. He pulled her tightly against his body, but she kissed him quickly then stepped back. Her fingers peeled his boxer briefs off, revealing…_damn._ Maxie looked up at him, "Impressive, Zacchara."

Johnny leaned her over the couch. Her backside faced him, and he couldn't resist reaching around to caress her breasts. She arched her back against him, and he touched her core, where she was hot and wet. She moaned as his fingers worked inside her, and finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She turned and pulled Johnny to the other side of the couch and slipped the condom on him herself.

He grabbed her, and their mouths tangled as they tumbled onto the couch. He lowered his body over hers, and entered her, slowly, achingly slow, and then he was fully inside her. They didn't move for a moment, fully enjoying being totally connected as it were, then Maxie moved her hips, and Johnny started thrusting inside her. Their movements were matched, passion for passion, need for need. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, before their fingers tangled together as their hands were tightly clasped. Their mouths were kissing, licking, sucking, and tasting all of each other that they could.

Maxie arched against Johnny, feeling the tension building, moaning in pleasure as he untangled their hands to hold her hips, making her wild with the need to feel release. He kissed down her neck, licking and sucking, even nipping at her nipples, taking the hard little nubs into his mouth as she writhed beneath him, her fingernails scratching across his back.

His hips pumped faster, their bodies slick with sweat and desire, their breathing heavy and passionate. Finally, when Maxie thought she couldn't take it anymore, she felt the sweet satisfaction of her orgasm, and soon after the shudder and release of Johnny's.

They lay quietly on the couch, legs tangled beneath a light blanket, Maxie's head against Johnny's chest as their breathing slowed and they relaxed after their passionate sex. Johnny did something Maxie didn't expect; he kissed the top of her head and held her even closer. Maxie relaxed against him, her hunger for him sated for the time being.

"I…" Johnny started to say, but Maxie looked up at him and placed a finger across his lips, silencing him.

"Please Johnny, we just had…terrific, no, amazing sex, and yes, I'm sure you regret it, but I don't, and I won't, so please don't ruin this for me right now."

Johnny shook his head, moving her hand so he could talk. "Actually I was going to make sure you didn't regret it, because I sure as hell couldn't regret that."

Maxie smiled, a wicked little grin, and said, "I told you we'd be hot together. God, I hope that wasn't a one-time performance. But even if it was, it'll be nice to know how damn good we were together."

Johnny didn't say anything, but he pulled her up and pulled her leg over his so she was straddling him, and kissed her. Maxie leaned back, "I guess that means you agree, huh?"

"You could say that. Or, you could just let me kiss you some more and let me show you."

"I like your idea."

"Thought you would," he said, capturing her mouth again, sitting up and pulling her onto his lap. She laughed, a light laugh he could feel as her chest rested against his, and he thought to himself how nice it was to hear her laugh like that.

They kissed, their tongues slowly exploring each other's mouths, arousal building slower this time. Things were just getting hot and heavy again when Johnny's sister Claudia came through the door.

"Oh God, John, sorry!" Claudia said, throwing an arm over her eye to hide her view.

"I…uh…I thought you were going to be gone until tomorrow Claudia," Johnny said, wrapping the blanket tighter around the two of them, as Maxie simply grinned at the siblings' reactions.

"Well I came back early…look, I'm just going into my room, you two get dressed, or whatever and just let me know when its safe to come back out here, okay?"

Johnny couldn't help it, he laughed slightly, embarrassed at being caught by his sister having sex on their living room couch. "Okay Claudia."

His sister turned, her hand blocking her peripheral vision so she couldn't see the two on the couch. She was almost out of the room when she called back, "Oh, and hello Maxie."

Maxie giggled out a "Hi."

Johnny groaned against her neck as she laughed, and finally he joined in her laughter. "I'm sorry Maxie."

"For what? I…no, we, don't have anything to be ashamed of. We're young, and we're enjoying ourselves. So what if it happened to occur on your living room sofa? You guys have enough money to buy a new one. And I'm not embarrassed." She sat up, and said softly, "I hope you're not embarrassed because she caught you with me."

Johnny sat back and looked her in the eyes. He noticed a hint of vulnerability shining from beneath her usual strength in them. "Hey, Maxie, I told you I didn't regret this. And I meant it. Does it complicate some things? Yeah. But I get the feeling a girl like you always complicates things."

Maxie didn't say anything, just gave Johnny a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm going to get dressed, and go home. You don't have to call me, you don't have to worry about me telling anyone, and you shouldn't feel obligated to me at all. This was just…sex. Mind-blowing, yes, but it was just sex."

Johnny sat, his mind trying to comprehend what this beautiful woman was saying while also trying to think of something to say in return. Instead, he just got dressed like she did. Before she could leave though, he grabbed a hold of her arm. She looked at him, hair still tousled from their romp, and a question in her eyes.

"Maxie…I don't know what to say to you right now. I don't want to make things awkward, and I don't want you to feel like I used you. I guess…I just want to say thank you."

Maxie gave him a wicked little grin, and pulling him in for another kiss, said, her lips a breath away from his, "You're welcome Johnny Zacchara."

She sauntered out the door, leaving him breathlessly watching her go.


End file.
